1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor packages, and more particularly, to complex semiconductor packages, each comprising a power module package which comprises a small package performing a different function and having a different electrical capacity than the power module package. The electrical capacity may comprise a voltage-handling capacity, a current-handling capacity, and/or a power-handling capacity.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a semiconductor package is fabricated by mounting at least one semiconductor chip on a lead frame or a printed circuit board (PCB), and sealing the semiconductor chips with a sealing resin, and is then used by mounting it on a motherboard or a PCB. As the demand for high-spec electronic devices having high-speed performance, large electrical capacity, and high integration increases, power devices applied to electrical devices are manufactured to be smaller, more lightweight, and multi-functional. For example, power module packages in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are mounted are widely used. Specifically, a power module package includes power semiconductor chips and/or control semiconductor chips.
However, in a power module package, there is a limitation on multi-functionalization due to a limited number of leads, that is, output terminals used to connect to an external device. In addition, there is a limitation on the semiconductor chips that can be included in the power module package, which can prevent various electrical capacities and functions from being obtained.